Renamon vs Ryu
Renamon vs Ryu is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 3! Digimon vs Street Fighter! Martial arts battle this time, fellas. Who comes out of this one still swinging? Fight Location: Ring (Neutral) '' The camera panned to two combatants in the ring. Renamon - The Fox Digimon stood with a paw stretched out, as Ryu adjusted his bandana. "The answer lies in the heart of battle." he vowed, confidently taking the first steps of the battle, raising his foot as he tilted his body. '''FIGHT!' (Jogging / Countdown theme) A Tatsumaki made its way to Renamon, who diverted the attack with a strong paw, she then delivered Korenkyaku - her own variation of the spinning kicks which bounced off Ryu's jaw and cheek. The Street Fighter backed up, looking to create room for a Hadoken, which he successfully connected with, slowing Renamon. The Digimon rushed with a swift paw, but Ryu elbowed her in the shoulder, and then dragged her over his shoulder, looking to plant a knee on her chest. But Renamon was quick, raising her legs, she was able to kick Ryu a few inches away, long enough a distance to attempt to bring some ranged attacks of her own. "Diamond Storm!" she called, as leaves assaulted Ryu. He tried to keep his focus - intensely glaring at his foe as he marched on. With a quick transition, he would bring his left foot forwards, transferring his weight to his right, and then booting Renamon in the chin, sending her back flipping away, taking the momentum of the attack in her motion. Renamon landed as Ryu retracted his foot, displaying his impeccable balance. But Renamon was no novice either, and she realised her advantages would be in her speed, not through might alone. She would nag Ryu's bulky blocks with peppered kicks and palms, dancing around Ryu, who dipped his shoulders, as a dark energy surrounded him. And then, in once concentrated strike, he let out a counter attacking punch. Renamon was caught off guard, being sent into the ropes at the other end of the ring - though wobbly, she was still able to find a way to her feet and began a Touhakken technique, puhsing Ryu onto a back foot - momentarily. Renamon then leapt up, crashing her heel downwards, though Ryu was able to cross his arms above his head, nesting the limb - and then turning the momentum in his favour. He spun her around and planted a fierce elbow strike on her ear. Renamon staggered, but wasn't to be outdone. She blitzed forwards with a Lightning Paw. Ryu never even saw the attack, but the red marks on his face indicated he had certainly felt it. As he took a moment to reassess his tricky foe, Renamon was on the move, deploying Hell's Bomb and cutting off corners of the ring, making Ryu choose uncharacteristic rash choices. He threw out a wild kick - but Renamon pawed his hand knee, causing him to buckle. She then delivered a second Diamond Storm, nailing Ryu back against a ring post. But the Street Fighter was not out of this one yet. As Renamon came in with a Lightning Paw again, Ryu hit a blind, but effective, Shoryuken! Now in opposite corners of the ring, the pair were filled with respect for their opponents - recongnising their foe's worth. And then, in a flash, they'd be back at it. Ryu's deliberate assault forced Renamon to arc her attacks, making her end product a fraction of their intended might, but she was still gracefully evading Ryu for the time being. But Ryu was the first one to make headway. Instead of leaning back to evade a kick, he pushed on, cannoning a knee strike into Renamon's midsection. He also now had a clear sight of his goal: a Tatsumaki came in, spinning a heel at Renamon's chest. But Renamon summoned flames to her paws, singeing the skin on Ryu's foot. He skidded backwards, but would be relentless, engaging a Tatsumaki for a third time. Renamon met him - Korenkyaku providing plenty of kicks to meet the relentless heel spikes from Ryu. But eventually, it was Renamon who took the upper hand. The burns on Ryu's back foot broke his balance. And as he staggered, the Digimon drove her knee into his cheek, knocking him onto his back. Renamon wasted no time assuring the win, leaping into the air and then planting her foot into the middle of his chest. KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: Renamon!Category:Peep4Life Category:What If? Battles Category:Completed Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Fist fight Category:Battle of the Genders themed Category:'Video Games' themed battles Category:Animal vs Human